


The Magic Touch

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Fluff, Knot, M/M, Magnus is very good at making Alec forget about his aches and pains, Magnus takes very good care of Alec, Magnus's hands are quite magical, Massages, Prompt Fic, Snowboarding Lessons, Sore after snowboarding, They're probably going to go get some later, forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: It's Alec's first time learning how to snowboard -- while on his trip to the slopes with boyfriend Magnus Bane.Unfortunately,  there ended up being more falling and aching afterward, than actual snowboarding.  Alec ends up very disappointed in himself, and in letting Magnus down.Of course, Magnus isn't disappointed at all. Rather he shows his appreciation for Alec being there with him by devoting himself to his comfort and aftercare.-----Roughly around March1991, following Magnus and Alec's anniversary
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924900
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Had To Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910187) by [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73). 



> For HM500 Prompt: Knot and Forgot

Alec was aching all over.

He didn’t want to admit defeat. Magnus was so excited to learn snowboarding; he wanted to keep up... 

But within a short time, Alec's back and legs gave out. He was thoroughly embarrassed after having fallen one too many times on the bunny hill. Now he just wanted to go back to their cabin and soak in the jacuzzi. At least until he felt himself again.

Alec chastised himself. He should have prepared more for this. Magnus had surprised him with this trip on their anniversary -- months ago. There had been time to get more fit/stronger. But work and things got in the way.

Hence how he was now.

“Magnus,” he said, crestfallen. “I’m so sorry, but this was more of a workout than I anticipated…” 

He felt like a disappointment.

His boyfriend smiled, commiserating.

“Poor baby,” he said. “The first time is always excruciating. I’ve skied before so I have endurance. It will happen. Sit and rest. I still got a few more runs in me, wait for me here," he said. 

Alec nodded, hot chocolate in hand as he gingerly sat down on the bench. He could totally feel the knots straining his back. Those were going to be killer later...

Magnus blew him a kiss before heading for the lifts.

Alec smiled. He did like snowboarding a lot, despite hurting afterwards.

He was sure it would be better tomorrow.

………………….

They were finally back at the cabin. Alec's back still ached.

"Ugh, I've got knots in my back," Alec groaned.

"Hmm, we should stretch more before our lessons tomorrow," Magnus suggested . "But for now, how about a massage? Maybe get out the knots -- and make you forget how much you suffered out there today?" He pointed to the bed.

"Sounds amazing," Alec murmured. Magnus stepped in close to Alec, their faces and bodies almost touching.

Magnus reached over, taking off Alec's clothing, piece by piece, kissing him slowly until Alec was clad only in his briefs. 

"Lay down on your stomach," Magnus whispered. 

Alec did as he was told. Above him, Magnus hummed, straddling him. There was the sound of a cap being opened. "Might be a tad cold," Magnus said, and then he felt the oil drip upon him. 

The scent of sandalwood in the air made Alec forget the struggles of the day. He then felt Magnus's hands upon his skin, the pads of his fingers feeling and working through the knots along Alec's lower back -- slippery and sensual with oil – each touch like fire upon his senses.

Alec moaned, "Your hands are like magic...”" 

"I can tell," Magnus teased. "Can I provide anything else, Alexander?" There was a wicked edge to his voice."

"Touch me…” 

Magnus's slick hands were suddenly around his erect cock, firmly stroking. Alec shuddered, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

“Feel like a bubble bath in the jacuzzi?” Magnus’s breath was warm, tickling his ear as he spoke.

“Lead the way,” Alec breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "The Magic Touch", won't you leave a comment and/or kudo? It would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
